


Let Me, Let Me, Let Me Kiss You Forever

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek Incandescent Hearts [37]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "Could I Have This Kiss Forever", Angel reference, Dancing, Enrique Eglesias, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple, Old Married Couple, Rhythmic Cadence, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Music, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Dancing, Soulmates, Spanish music, Sweet, Their Love Is So, Their Song, Together forever, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, romantic memories, song related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock and McCoy spend a romantic evening dancing to a slow Spanish love song which they have claimed for their own.





	Let Me, Let Me, Let Me Kiss You Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mindbender (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



> For Sandy, formerly mindbender, for suggesting in a comment for "May I Have This Dance" that "Could I Have This Kiss Forever" might be the perfect song for a sequel. Well, she was right. Many thanks to Sandy for the plot bunny and for waiting so patiently for my offering. I hope that you enjoy it, Sandy, because you suggested a wonderful song. I can see the guys dancing to it, and I hope that you can. May you also hear the rhythm of the music as you read as I do, and may it haunt your dreams tonight as it will mine.
> 
> I borrowed unashamedly from "May I Have This Dance" and the comments for it. So if some of this fic sounds familiar, there's a reason. Thanks, always, to Esperata and the other commenters on "May I Have This Dance."
> 
> Title was taken from the beautiful Spanish song.

The night was perfect. The light had been dimmed to forty percent. (They didn't want to trip over furnishings they could not see simply because they were in a romantic mood. Romance was in their hearts, but they wanted to enjoy each other not spend their precious evening in sickbay.) The aroma of Spock's Tibetan Red Sandalwood Incense cleansed and freshened the air while it reduced anxiety and would aid later in a gentle, natural sleep. But the two perennial lovers in the oasis of peace and tranquility of Spock's quarters were not concerned about sleep at the moment. They were enjoying the company of each other by dancing to what they now considered to be 'their' song.

"Could I hold you for a lifetime?  
"Could I look into your eyes?  
"Could I have this night, this night to share together?"

As McCoy swayed in Spock’s arms to the love ballad with the slow Latin-styled beat to it, he was remembering how it had all started for them. 

They'd attended a fancy diplomatic ball with Jim Kirk and had both felt bored and out of place. Despite McCoy's snappiness, Spock had stuck with him because he was uncomfortable with their surroundings, also. Finally, sensing McCoy's frustrations were worsening, Spock had made a desperate move by asking him to dance. Meant to be merely a safety value and a stopgap for their frayed nerves, the two wayfarers were surprised and delighted to discover that something magical happened to them out on that dancefloor. As they held each other and swayed to the romantic music, they had fallen in love. And they hadn't been separated since.

McCoy was still a little bit in awe of how it all had worked out so wonderfully for them. Never could he have imagined such a scenario for the two of them. But they had felt so comfortable together, so complete unto themselves, that they had felt at home with each other from that moment on. There was a naturalness and a core of serenity between them that neither of them wished to be without ever again.

McCoy cupped his hand and ran it along the back of Spock's neck. After all of this time, Spock still shivered from his Ashayam's touch. McCoy smiled from the power that he held over this mighty Vulcan. But McCoy would never abuse that influence. His love for his very own Vulcan far outweighed any victory in a power struggle between them. After all, how can you defeat yourself? For these two truly were one. In their minds and their hearts and their love for each other, they were one. And that would never change.

McCoy's eyes glistened as he looked into Spock's dark eyes and smiled softly. 

"What are you thinking, beloved?" Spock asked with tolerance. He knew how sentimental and tender-hearted McCoy was. Already Spock could see the tears shimmering in McCoy's eyes.

"I love you so much," McCoy whispered as if he couldn't quite believe his own good fortune.

"Oh, my sweet Ashayam," Spock whispered back. "Your love for me cannot even be compared to the love I feel for you." Spock felt the prick of his own tears. After all this time, he knew that he was safe when he showed emotion. His Ashayam would always protect Spock's heart.

"Let's call it a draw," McCoy suggested as he always did whenever this topic of contention came up. "Let's just enjoy the music, shall we?" And with that, he nestled his head into his favorite spot between Spock's neck and shoulder.

Spock cradled McCoy in his arms as they swayed in time to the music and listened to the words of the song again.

"Could I hold you close beside me?  
"Could I hold you for all time?  
"Could I, could I have this kiss forever?"

McCoy knew what was coming when they got to that line, what always came when they got to that line. Spock would give him a cryptic, placid smile, then would hone in for a stolen kiss. And McCoy would welcome that kiss (that wasn’t so stolen, after all) with closed eyes and with lips eager to be kissed. 

Then Spock would hold that kiss while he whirled McCoy in his arms and while the words to end the chorus insulated the kissing lovers in a cocoon where nothing else but their mutual love was welcomed.

"Could I (could I), could I have this kiss forever (forever, forever, forever)." 

And all that was real to either one would be the kiss and their entwined arms and the pledge they were willing to swear to with their lives. For without the other one, there would be no meaning to life. There simply would be no life at all.

Oh, yes, McCoy would vow in his heart as he vowed every time. I pledge myself to you. Forever, ever, ever, ever.

And the rhythm beat in Spock’s heart as he swore his vow, also. Ashayam, dearest darling, my own.

It was like repeating their marriage vows.

“Let me, let me, let me kiss you. Forever,” Spock sang softly into McCoy’s ear, purposely changing the words to the song, as he always did at some point in the music.

McCoy pulled his head up and gave him a critical look, as he always did. Then he repeated the words that he always said, “Those aren’t the words to that song, darlin.'”

To which Spock would give him a mellow look full of all the love that he was feeling and would say, as he always said, “Those are the words to OUR song, my dear doctor. And no one will ever know them, except us. And the angels. We will share the words with the angels, for they are the ones who protect us and our love.”

“But it will only make the angels jealous,” McCoy would say contritely as he always said.

Then Spock would whisper, “I know. But I am willing to risk their wrath to keep you in my arms. For even the angels are jealous of my good fortune.”

“Oh, my darling Vulcan,” McCoy would then say in awe and wonder, as always. “I will be safe from anything, even the wrath of the angels, if I am in your arms.”

"Could I have this kiss forever?" Spock would then ask as he stared with longing at McCoy's lips.

And McCoy would always say (for how could he deny Spock anything?), that his lips no longer belonged to himself, but to Spock. And Spock would kiss those lips that were now his forevermore.

Yes, it was corny, but it was their love story. And they would treasure it with their dying breaths.

And the treasure of their love they would take with them when they went to join the envious angels. And all of their idea of Heaven would shine a little brighter with them and their love safely tucked inside it for all of eternity.

 

"Could I, could I, could I have this kiss forever?"

"Forever?"

"Forever?"

Yes, Forever.

And ever.

We vow it.

Together.

Forever!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines. I own nothing of the songs "May I Have This Dance" by Canadian songstress Miss Anne Murray and "Could I Have This Kiss Forever" by Spanish recording artist Enrique Iglesias.


End file.
